Ep. 36 Flip Flop/ Pilf Polf
This is about the hour long episode Flip Flop/ Pilf Polf Info This episode was rated 12+ because of violence. This was only because of the use of weapons and a few shots of blood. It is an hour long with no commercial breaks so it is rarely shown on TV. It was first aired as a two part episode to leave suspense. A thirty minute version without the violent scenes was made for regular viewers. Summary While Zoey is walking home from school, she spots some Scull Crushers and morphes into ranger violet to hurt them. She destroys them, but is flipped by a dark shadow. Zoey is demorphed by being flipped and is taken away after the shadow takes her morpher. Later that day, the rangers call everyone to the treehouse and while Chloe is on her way with Maddie, they see some Scull Crushers. They battle them (demorphed) and are shot by a blaster by the dark shadow. It takes their morphers and then themselves. At the treehouse, Zac, Damon, Jason, Carter, and Emily find out that Zoey, Maddie, and Chloe have gone missing. They relize that someone is kidnapping the rangers starting with the girls. Emily is told that she will be kept safe by not living at her house until they catch who is kidnapping the rangers. The next morning, Emily is told to go into the city and get the attention of the dark shadow man. It works and Zac, Jason, and Damon come to find Dark Shadow while Emily is told to hide. The dark shadow takes Zac, Jason, and Damon and Emily needs to find out where the monster is taking everyone. She follows the Scull Crushers and finds out that they are going through a mirror. She follows them into the mirror and sees the same world as where she just was. She sees the rangers and tells them to follow her. But they try to hurt her and Emily gets puzzled when they knock her out and take her morpher. She wakes up in a lab tied down to a silver table. They try to put her morpher on her, but Emily relizes that it has evil Toxins in it. She clips the rope with her swiss army knife and sees a gun on the floor. She shoots the scientist with it, but his assistant runs away with the morpher. She walks out and sees Heart of Darkness. Emily tries to hurt her, but she tells Emily that she is the mirror version of Heart of Darkness and is named Heart of Happiness. HOH tells Emily that this world is evil except for the villains' mirror versions like herself. Heart of Happpiness takes Emily to her room and shows her the bed. Emily gets in it and HOH shows her that it's evil. The covers start to eat Emily and she gets trapped! (In the original version this was where part 1 ended to leave susspense) (This is part 2 in the original airing, but then became part of part 1 making an hour long episode) Heart of Happines uses her wand to get rid of the covers and saves Emily. The Scull Crushers burst into the room and take HOH and Emily hides. She comes out of hiding and sees Cole. He tells her to follow him and he takes her to the mirror that will go back to the human world. She tells him to come with her so he can help her figure out a plan to save the rangers. Cole tells her that he's the mirror version of Cole and tells her that Cole is trapped here so she needs to save him by figuring out a plan. Emily asks why he's not evil and mirror Cole says that he was turned good by HOH and likes it. Emily runs into the mirror and ends up back in the regular world. She goes to the treehouse and starts to cry not knowing what to do. Suddenly HOH (as a human) appears. She says that they need to be quick because mirror versions of regular people start to die when they stay in the real world. She takes all of the weapons and gadgets in the treehouse and puts them in two bags. She gives one to Emily and keeps one and they run to the mirror. They jump in and HOH (now her normal form says that while she was escaping, she say Cole. She takes Emily to Cole while using her blaster to shoot the guards and unties Cole with the help of Emily. They tell Cole to go back to the real world as fast as he can. He does as he's told and runs away. Then, Emily and HOH go to where the rangers are. They dismantle the evil morphers and turn them good again. Emily gets her's back and they battle the evil dark shadow after finding out it's mirror Cole. Mirror Cole says he was never good and only acted good to get Emily away from the mirror world. If she would have stayed any longer, Emily would have not been able to get back to the mirror world. They eventually destroy mirror Cole and find out that he was the owner of mirror world so they had not only destroyed him, but the mirror world. The mirror world starts to dizzolve into nothing and the rangers thank HOH. They run into the mirror just in time and see Cole. They go to the treehouse and all of them thank Emily for saving them. The screen then cuts to Zorax who is bringing mirror Cole back to life! Category:Power Rangers Galactic City Category:Episode